What Love is
by Javanos
Summary: Dawn is informed by Ash there is a meteor shower. Ash wants to go and find some pokemon during this rare event, but will he end up catching pokemon or something else? oneshot, pearlshipping Same story as before, but first two chapters were deleted.


**A/N: Well here is the final part of my Fic What Love is. I'll let you get to reading so I'll do the disclaimer myself.  
><strong>**Javanos: Disclaimer: Javanos doesn't own anything but the story and the poem at the end  
>R&amp;R and Enjoy!<strong>

****What Love is: Meteors

**last chapter: **_Now that dinner is done and (with much effort) camp is all set up, Brock, Dawn and Ash sit by the fire wondering what to do while waiting for the meteor shower to start._

"So...Now what?" Dawn asked the two boys

"Well... Normally, we would be going to sleep now." Brock responded

"But if we go to sleep now, we might miss the meteor shower." Ash said

"hmmmm" All three thought

_I wonder what we should do until the meteor shower starts. _Dawn thought

_Hmm we aren't normally waiting for something like this to happen, I can't recall a time where there wasn't much to do... I wonder what Ash and Dawn are thinking of..._ thought Brock

_Wow, dinner was great! Then again, Brock's cooking is always great, man I wonder what pokemon will show up tonight_ Ash thought, quickly getting more and more excited at the prospect of catching a new pokemon.

"Man! I just can't wait to see if pokemon come out for the meteor shower! You can't wait to see if you get a new buddy either, can you Pikachu?" Ash stood up and clenched both his fists, looking at his yellow partner on his shoulder. "Pika-Pikachu!" "heheh, I thought so" Ash said as he petted his partner's head.

_They look so cute together_ Dawn thought as she watched Ash and Pikachu laughing and playing together.

_Ash has to be the most selfless person I have ever met. He really does care about all pokemon and people, well most people. I'm not sure if he cares what happens to Paul, but that is understandable with the way Paul treats his pokemon and for that matter treats other people. But Ash, Ash is so kind and... warm! That is the only way I can think of to describe him. He gives you that warm, cozy feeling, like when you are curled up in a big comfy chair, in front of a fireplace with a hot cup of cocoa late at night in the winter. It is a safe, comfortable, nice, happy feeling._

Dawn's eyes glazed over as she thought of such feelings and she smiled and closed her eyes as she thought more of Ash.

_He isn't the most muscular guy around, but he isn't a wimp by any means. Ash has muscle, it just doesn't show unless he flexes. But his skill with pokemon and his determination and love for the world around him... Wait.. I am not having these thoughts about Ash. NO! There is no way I'm falling for Ash Ketchum! But... what is with these thoughts then?_

Dawn shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks to wake her up from her trance. She looked at her poketch to find she had spent a few hours in thought. She glanced around and found Ash and Pikachu asleep and thankfully not face first in the fire pit. She let out a a sigh of relief and disappointment, she kinda wanted to talk to the upbeat trainer before he went off to find pokemon tonight.

"So what were you thinking about while you were sleeping?" A deep voice startled her.

"Eeek! Oh Brock.. sorry, you startled me, and I had an uneventful nap," She passed a nervous smile while sweat-dropping about her reaction to Brock.

"Right, and Ash isn't dense. I know you were thinking of something Dawn, you sat in the same position for an hour straight." Brock told her

Dawn debated whether to tell Brock her thoughts or not, she had a feeling Brock already knew what she was thinking about so she decided she might as well tell him what's up. "Well, you have been traveling with Ash for a while now right?" she asked

"Yeah, Pretty much ever since he started his journey, with the exception of one half year while he was in the Orange Islands." answered Brock who was getting a feeling where this was going.

"Well... Did he ever show any interest in... girls?" she shyly asked, blushing but only enough that she felt it.

"If you are asking if Ash is into girls or guys..." Brock started, teasing Dawn

"NO,NO! No, gosh, I wasn't even thinking of THAT!" Dawn was shaking her head and waving her arms in front of her indicating that was most assuredly not what she meant.

"Haha, I know, let me think...hmm... Nope, I can't recall a single girl Ash has appeared to "like" so he is either really good at covering it up, considering how dense he is, or he just hasn't found a girl that he is attracted to in that way."

Dawn let out a sigh of relief after Brock told her this. They heard a rustling and saw Ash starting to stir.

"Thanks Brock" Dawn said

"No problem Dawn, just remember that you can drop as many hints as you want, but if you really want Ash to know how you feel, you are going to have to tell him directly."

"WHAA! I never said that I..." Dawn began to panic despite already acknowledging that Brock probably knew what was up

"It's ok Dawn, your secret is safe with me" was all Brock said and he smiled _They would make a great couple. Both are slightly dense and their personalities compliment each other so well._

By now, Ash was mostly awake and moving around. "Hey Dawn, what time is it?" He said with a yawn, shaking off the few remnants of sleep.

"The meteor shower should be starting soon." she replied to Ash. Secretly wishing it was to watch it with her rather than find pokemon.

"Awesome! I'm so pumped for this, how about you Pikachu? Pikachu?" He rapidly looked left and right for Pikachu, only to find it still fast asleep in the plush grass.

"awww" Ash hung his head in disappointment. He then realized if Pikachu was asleep at this time of night, all his pokemon would be, and it wouldn't be very nice to wake them.

"Awww man, I was really looking forward to exploring for some pokemon tonight!" He whined

"Well I hear meteor showers are quite a sight to watch, so instead of catching pokemon, why not enjoy the nice night we have?" Brock told Ash, knowing no one would suspect him of seeing what would happen if he could get Ash's mind off pokemon for once.

"Yeah! Meteor showers are so pretty, I've always wanted to watch one from somewhere other than my bedroom window!" Dawn added in, secretly thanking Brock for his suggestion

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt, I'm wide awake now anyway" Ash said

"That spot over by the edge of the hill looks like a great spot" Brock said as he pointed to a spot about 75 meters away.

The night sky was perfectly clear and there was a gentle breeze which caused the long grass on the hill to sway gently. The spot Brock had suggested had a gentle slope downward and was like a corner, so the hill wasn't a straight line across, but had a more round shape at the crown.

Just as the trio got to the spot, Brock stood up and said "Oh shoot! I forgot I need to take inventory of our supplies, I'll be back." and with that he turn around with a smirk on his face and headed to the camp to spy on Ash and Dawn.

"CAN'T YOU TAKE CARE OF THAT IN THE MORNING?" Ash yelled as Brock walked back,

Dawn lightly slapped his arm "Don't yell so loud, you're going to end up waking everyone up, at the camp and in the woods!"

"Oh right, sorry" Ash almost whispered which made Dawn laugh.

They both smiled and looked up at the sky, amazed by the beautiful twinkling dots in the sky.

A light, yet chilly breeze blew across the plains, causing Dawn to shiver since she was still in her sleeveless vest and didn't have a jacket.

"Dawn, are you cold?" Ash looked at the blue haired girl inquisitively.

"No, no, I'm fine Ash, it is just a little cool, nothing too bad." Dawn said

Before Dawn could protest, she saw Ash unzip his black jacket with yellow stripe, take it off and then she felt the warm fabric around her shoulders and back.

"But Ash, you're only wearing a t-shirt under your jacket." Dawn said, a bit surprised by Ash's actions "And besides, your jacket is sleeveless also."

"So?" He scooted closer to Dawn and turned the jacket sideways and wrapped it around her like a blanket, causing Dawn to blush because of Ash's proximity and because he had his arm around her.

Without even thinking, Dawn snuggled in closer to Ash, resting her head on his chest, part because she wanted to, the other part to hide her insane blush she felt in her cheeks.

_Wha..What is Dawn doing?_ Ash thought, blushing himself. _Not that I really mind this, it feels kinda nice. _"Uhh Dawn?" Ash asked softly

"Yes?" she looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes and blushed a little when her eyes locked with Ash's smooth dark chocolate eyes, she was so happy right now! In that moment when their eyes met, she finally accepted the fact that she had fallen for this boy that was so kind, gentle, selfless and determined. Dawn Berlitz had finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Ash Ketchum.

But then she realized Ash hadn't pulled her in this embrace, she just moved without even thinking.

_Ohmygosh! What did I do? What am I doing? What if this is really uncomfortable for Ash! I didn't even know I felt so strongly for Ash!_ All these thoughts raced through Dawn's head and her eye shot wide open.

"Oh my gosh Ash, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that!" Dawn apologized while blushing, and realizing Ash was still holding the coat around her and not letting her return to her spot on the hill.

"Haha, it's fine Dawn, but I guess you, really are, cold since you did that." Dawn nearly fell down the hill because of how blind Ash was and is. Thankfully Ash was still holding her. "Maybe I should go and get one of the sleeping bags..." he continued.

"NO, I mean... it's fine, the meteor shower should be starting in a few seconds anyway, and I'm warm enough as long as you're holding me." _Did I really just say that?_ Dawn smiled at Ash and she got his goofy smile, which she adored, back.

Ash was holding Dawn, and he didn't know why, but there was this weird happiness he felt inside him. It was a different happiness than anything he ever felt before, it was like a warmth inside his heart and the feeling flowed through his veins, spreading to his whole body. He smiled and slightly tightened his embrace.

_Why am I feeling like this? What is this feeling? It just feels...Right... Why is Dawn blushing so much? I thought she was cold, why am I blushing so much for that reason? While I'm on this question spree, where the heck is Brock? We don't have that many supplies, especially since we're running out..._

Ash's thoughts were interrupted as Dawn exclaimed "Oh my gosh Ash, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that!" he felt her trying to pull away but he held her still because he enjoyed this feeling, and because Ash figured she was cold and just trying to act tough.

"Haha, it's fine Dawn. But I guess you really are cold since you did that, maybe I should go and get one of the sleeping bags..."

_I don't really want to have to go all the way back to camp, but if Dawn really is cold, my jacket won't do very much, and I could ask Brock what he is doing._

"NO, I mean... it's fine, the meteor shower should be starting in a few seconds anyway, and I'm warm enough as long as you're holding me." Dawn told Ash.

_Well I guess I'm not gonna find out where Brock is quite yet._ Ash thought to himself.

Dawn snuggled in closer to Ash and her silky blue hair fell on Ash's arms, causing him to blush deep red. _Wow! Dawn's hair is so soft! I guess it is because of all the attention she gives her hair._

As these events were unfolding, Brock, back at the camp, was cleaning everything up, and taking stock of what everyone had. He was watching and smiling to himself "I knew those two felt this way about each other. Though Ash probably doesn't get what is going on." And with that Brock chuckled to himself about how dense Ash was.

"Oh look! It's starting Ash!" Dawn exclaimed as she pointed up at the sky as a streak of light flew by in the distant night sky. Soon the sky was filled with streaks lighting the, normally static, night sky.

"Wow, it is so beautiful!" Dawn said in a hushed voice, in awe of the sight before her.

Ash was constantly shifting his attention from Dawn to the sky and back to Dawn. "Yeah, you are..." He said dreamily looking into her eyes.

"What was that Ash?" Dawn looked at the boy inquisitively.

"Wha? Oh, I mean correct! Err I mean beautiful, yeah, you.. I mean..." as Ash stumbled over his words Dawn simply giggled and put a finger to his lips, telling him to shush.

"I know what you meant to say" She replied and simply smiled at him.

Ash was no longer alternating between looking at the breathtaking night sky, and the breathtaking girl in his arms. His gaze was locked on Dawn's sapphire blue eyes that were sparkling like a crystal on display. Sub consciously he very slowly lowered his head, lost in her eyes, until only a few inches separated their lips.

_What perfume is Dawn wearing? She smells like roses and fresh fruit it's great! And she has such a great personality too. She doesn't give up, she is encouraging, kind, gentle, outgoing, great with pokemon..._

All these thoughts flying through Ash's head as he just took in her beautiful eyes.

"I know what you meant to say" Dawn was overjoyed that Ash had just called her beautiful.

_He really thinks I'm beautiful? What.. What if... What if Ash feels the same way about me that I feel about him? _Dawn stared into his soft brown eyes, with the meteor shower giving background to this boy who was her dream. She noticed he slowly was starting to lean closer to her.

_No way, is..is..is Ash going to..to kiss me?_ She just stared into his eyes, hoping, waiting.

_I don't know how I couldn't see it before. Ash has always been there for me. Whenever I'm feeling down, he knows exactly what to say to cheer me up. He is brave to the point that he can be reckless sometimes. And I know that he is so selfless that he just automatically puts others before himself in almost every situation._ Ash stopped a few inches from Dawn's face.

_He really is amazing._ Dawn thought in wonderment.

The meteor shower was quickly reaching the climax but Ash and Dawn couldn't care less anymore, lost in each others eyes. Finally closing the distance and having their first kiss.

_Her lips are so soft_ Ash thought as his lips finally met Dawn's _So this is what it feels like to be in love._

At the same time, Dawn was thinking _No way! I'm actually kissing Ash! I just realized I'm in love with Ash today, and already I'm kissing him!_ Dawn thought _and it isn't some deeply passionate, gross slobbering kiss either like in movies. It is just a nice, slow, gentle kiss_ Dawn sighed inwardly, overflowing with joy.

They finally parted from their kiss and just stared at each other, blushing madly.

"Dawn... I-I...I think... I think I'm in love with you Dawn" Ash said quietly, his face turning redder than his hat.

Dawn was almost blushing as much as Ash was as she smiled at him "I think I'm in love with you as well Ash."

Ash was stunned when he heard these words. _Dawn Berlitz, the beautiful young coordinator was in love with a blockhead like me?_ Ash didn't know exactly what to do, the largest smile he ever had slowly crept to his face. He stood up and punched the air, he didn't even know what to say so he just yelled in happiness!

Dawn watched smiling ear to ear and laughed as Ash stood up. She pulled him back down to sit, and knowing Ash wouldn't know how to ask her, Dawn took the liberty of asking Ash "Ash Ketchum, would you be my boyfriend?"

Ash still being dense was confused by Dawn's question. _I thought I was already Dawn's friend?_ But for once instead of wording his confusion, he said "Yes I will Dawn, and so will you be my Girlfriend?" figuring he might as well ask her the same question just to be safe.

Dawn laughed at behavior and said "Yes I will be your girlfriend Ash Ketchum" and with that, she hugged him tightly and explained what it meant to be boyfriend and girlfriend since she was sure Ash didn't get what she meant.

"Oh hey guys! Sorry it took me so long. I kept loosing count of the potions. I was getting the super potions confused with the potions" Brock said as he sat down and startled both Ash and Dawn.

"Brock! Did it really take you that long to take inventory? I forgot you even left." Dawn exclaimed.

"Yeah, as I said, took a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, did I miss anything other than most of the meteor shower?" Brock asked, though already knowing the real answer.

Ash and Dawn looked at each other smiled and responded together "Nope, you didn't miss anything" and sat back, holding hands, looking skyward as the meteor shower finished up,

"You know, I'm really glad I watched the meteor shower instead of going to look for pokemon" Ash said, for which even though is very uncharacteristic for Ash, everyone understood why. Because tonight, Ash learned what love is.

_It is what everyone wants  
>You can search high and low<br>__You live your life listening to its taunts  
><em>_bringing you in tow.  
><em>_The reality of this is that  
><em>_you never will catch it  
><em>_maybe it was beside you, behind you, perhaps in your hat  
><em>_and to find it maybe you need to sit  
><em>_listen for your dove  
><em>_because that is how you find love_

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading my first (maybe only) Fanfic! The poem above may seem a little abstract and not completely fitting to the story, but you can take what you want from it. I hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to review! thank you.**

**-Javanos**


End file.
